Void Maps
"Heavy use of the portal has created a chance for the Void to seep in to your world. Be alert." -- Upon unlocking Void Maps "A chill runs down your spine, and the bad guy quickly frosts over. A purple glow radiates from the ground in front of you, and a Void Map appears." '' -- Upon receiving a Void Map '''Void Maps' are a special map which rewards helium and Heirlooms, and start dropping after the player has used the Portal at least 5 times. Synopsis Void maps appear in a separate section in the maps selection screen interface. When a Void map is found, a purple indicator will appear on the Maps button, and a message will appear in the log. Completing the Void map will make it disappear. The following rules apply: * Void maps have no level - their level is always equal to currently reached zone. * Void maps cannot be recycled. * If abandoned mid-way, all progress is lost. You can keep multiple Void maps in a single run - they will all appear in the Void map section within the map selection screen - but like all other maps, they are lost when the portal is activated. Reward Generally, the player will be awarded twice the amount of Helium from the current zone's boss and a random Heirloom whose properties depend on the current zone. The following factors increase the amount of Helium from the Void Map: *Having Corrupted cells in the world zone *Having Healthy cells in the world zone *Void Specialization I and II Masteries *Fluffy with the Void Map stacking abilities *Beating the entire Void Map in Scryer formation while having Scryhard II Additionally, if a Void map is completed when the player is in zone 75 or above, Auto Storage will be unlocked. An improvement to this feature is unlocked by completing a Void Map at zone 150 or above. By completing a Void Map at Zone 225 or above, a new setting called "Map at Zone XXX" will be unlocked. And by completing a Void Map at Zone 350 or above, a new feature called AutoEquip will be unlocked. Notes: * Void maps still drop helium if they're completed below zone 21 (check helium rewards for more information) * All helium dropped from Void maps will count towards the Bone Trader "Buy Portal" bonus when the run is completed (assuming you break your personal best). * All helium dropped from Void maps will count towards Helium challenges and will be amplified by the challenge provided that they are finished within the range where helium is amplified by such challenge. For example, if on Balance, all helium from Void maps done up to zone 40 (inclusive) will be doubled once the challenge is complete. * The helium gain from completing Void maps is not affected by the map loot modifier. It is always the result of the formula above. * Below zone 60, Void maps give Blimps' helium. This means that at zone 59, Void maps will not give the zone 59's Improbability's helium, treating it as a Blimp (5x less helium) Nullifium per Void Map Below is a table showing the average Nullifium gain per single Void map within specific zone thresholds, tied to the rarity of Heirlooms found. For U2, the table is as follows: Dropping Rules The earliest a Void map can spawn is zone 10 under normal circumstances without any drop chance modifiers. With the maximum possible drop rate modifiers and good luck they can drop as early as zone 2, although you won't be able to see them until you unlock maps at zone 6. Void maps have a chance to spawn every time a world cell (not map) is beaten, but only after a certain threshold number of cells have been cleared since the last drop or the start of the portal. This is calculated in two steps. 'Cell Drop Threshold' The first step is to determine an effective max zone (Z''') the player has reached for the purposes of void map drops. In most cases this is equal to the highest zone you have ever reached. If your last portal was within 24 zones of your highest zone, it uses that instead. '''If this value is less than 80 or more than 200, it is limited to be within that range. This zone is used to determine a minimum number of cells that must be cleared before void maps will drop at all. The higher it is, the less often maps will drop in general. :cells = (1000 + 13 * (Z''' - 80)) * (1 - map drop chance in % / 100) * (1 - Void bonus in % / 100) The first factor varies between 1000 and 2560 cells, the second factor comes from your equipped Shield Heirloom, and the last comes from Golden Void upgrades. With both modifiers at their maximum, the threshold is every 143 cells. Once a map drops, the player will need to clear this many cells again before becoming eligible for another one. '''Drop Rate Increases Once the cell drop threshold is passed, the chance to drop a void map is increased by 1/50000 for every additional 10 cells cleared (starting from zero). For example, if the threshold is 1200 cells, then at the 1297th cell the player will have a 9/50000 chance of obtaining a void map from that particular cell. On average a void map will drop about 8.5 zones past the cell threshold, however it is not unreasonable for it to be as early as 3 zones past or as late as 15 past depending on your luck. Helium/Radon challenges Following up from the previous section, Helium/Radon from any Void map will be amplified if a Helium/Radon challenge is active and the player is within the range of zones which get increased Helium/Radon for that challenge. Here is a table of all Helium/Radon challenges available in the game and their respective last zone Void maps have to be completed at to guarantee a Helium/Radon bonus from that challenge. The Helium bonus for completing a Void Map later only catches up at the next Helium bonus anomaly (or at zone 288 in case of Domination). Note that these zones are not the golden bullet where you should always finish Void maps at. They are just indicators that this is the last zone you can finish them in to have the Void maps' earned Helium/Radon increased from finishing the corresponding Helium/Radon challenge. For example, it is recommended to complete Void Maps at zone 179 during Lead for the double Helium bonus. Types There are four types of Void maps which have an equal chance to be created. Each type will give every enemy in that Void map an ability, as per the table below. The name prefix corresponds to the type of the Void map. Properties Each void map type has its own properties. If the player is currently under zone 60, Void maps are easier (200% less difficulty, 100% less loot). Being in Zone 60+, all of the current and future Void maps' properties shift to being a bit harder. The name suffix corresponds to the map properties. Corruption and Magma When the player reaches Corruption (zone 180), all Void map enemies become stronger. This effect is amplified once the player enters Magma. Cthulimp The Cthulimp is the boss imp that appear in the last cell of every void map. This imp always attacks first. The below table shows the Cthulimp's attack value for each level and type. Note that a Voidsnimp near the end of a map can do more damage than the Cthulimp. Note that Void maps below zone 60 have decreased difficulty. Enemies in Void maps after Corruption receive Void Corruption, which increases their attack and health. After Magma, Void Corruption is doubled. All of these factors are included in the table below. Standard: Scientific: Strategy There is no penalty to saving Void maps for later use. As such, it is advised to finish them late enough in the run where the helium reward actually matters, but be careful - if you progress too far, they might become too difficult to ever finish, as their level is always equal to your current zone number. Void maps have 400% difficulty on average. However, some imps in Void maps strike first, and the fiercest imp - the Voidsnimp has a 2.1 attack multiplier, meaning that the effective difficulty is actually 840%. The rule of the Nom challenge, where enemy imps never attack first, also comes in effect on Void map imps, making three out of four of the Void map types have non-fast imps (Deadly Nightmare still has imps attacking before you, regardless of whether they're fast or not). However, as enemies in Nom heal, it is still fairly hard to beat, as the end boss - Cthulimp - has a 5x health multiplier (similarly to Improbabilities). After encountering Nature, the player should aim to complete void maps in Poison zones. Trivia *In patch 4.0, Void maps also included the reward of all Corrupted cells that appeared in the zone. This is a boost to all Void maps done after the start of Corruption. *In patch 3.4, the number A above now caps at 200, which means that using the Portal anywhere at or after zone 200 will result in the same Void Map drop frequency next run. Essentially, the player is no longer penalized with lower Void Map drop rate for progressing past 200. *In patch 3.23, the dropping rate of Void maps was once again made more forgiving by making the max zone reached stat used for Void maps (not the actual max zone reached) lower by 5% every time the player uses the Portal lower than 25 zones under max zone reached, to ensure it eventually lowers to a reasonable number. This mechanic seems to have been removed though. *In patch 3.0, Void maps got easier before zone 60. They also stopped using maximum zone reached under every circumstance (now uses previous run's max zone if it is more than zone reached - 25). Zone 59 Void maps also stopped giving 5x helium from the Improbability (now 1x from Blimp) References Category:Maps